


(We Don’t) Kiss and Make Up

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Arguing, Explicit Language, Hate Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two men, too prideful to admit defeat argue in an empty hallway. They are alone. The sky outside is the inky black of pitch, illuminated only by the light from the taverns and inns that line the streets.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	(We Don’t) Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say it all.

Two men, too prideful to admit defeat argue in an empty hallway. They are alone. The sky outside is the inky black of pitch, illuminated only by the light from the taverns and inns that line the streets. 

“Are you so high and full of yourself that you can’t see reason?!” came a screech from the dimly lit hall, the last candle still alight, dwindling away.

“I haven’t the faintest clue what you’re talking about, brat,” was the answering reply, calm and nonplussed—the tone wouldn’t last for long, the two men were too well known for their shows of disagreement towards each other. 

“Definitely high then,” the first man comments offhandedly. “Can’t you see that the banks are the best thing that could happen to our country right now?” 

Curtly, the second man says,“I think you mean the  _ worst _ thing.” 

“How are you so blind!” The first man’s voice echos around them. “Do you care so little for America that you would allow her to be buried in her debts?!”

“As far as I’m concerned, I do not see any debt that needs payment, Hamilton. Now, get out of my way,” the second snarls.

“I will not!” the first man, Hamilton, exclaims, intentionally stepping closer to the man opposite to him. “Not until you see reason,  _ Jefferson _ !” he spits the name out like a curse, distasteful in his mouth. 

“Get out of my way, bastard. Know your place.”

“How  _ dare _ you!?” Hamilton shrieks in outrage, cheeks flushing a deep red color in his anger. “How dare you tell me what to do! How dare you insult me!”

“Oh  _ I _ dare,” Jefferson replies with a sneer, looking like a rabid dog ready to strike. He leers over Hamilton, trying to take a step forward, imposing upon the shorter man’s space. “Now get the  _ fuck _ out of my way!”

“Are you so much of a  _ coward _ that you can’t bear to be wrong? Have you no shame? No honor? From what I see, you lack both you filthy coward!” Hamilton snarls, stepping closer to Jefferson, blocking him from leaving. They’re so close now, chests pressed up against each other, vibrating in their indignation. Hamilton and Jefferson’s faces are angled so that the latter’s mouth is hovering right over Hamilton’s—breaths mingling together in the short distance their faces are from each other.

Jefferson growls, straight, white teeth bared and glinting in the candlelight. Hamilton prepares himself to disagree with whatever his rival says, a smirk starting to appear on his lips. What happens next is something he’d never expected—Jefferson’s lips have been planted on his own. 

His eyes widen in shock, before he submits himself to the kiss. Well, he doesn’t submit, more like, he allows it to happen. 

The kiss is just like every conversation they’ve ever had without words. It’s passionate, two individuals warring for control and dominance over the other. Instead of biting remarks, there is actual biting—Jefferson having bitten down particularly hard on Hamilton’s mouth, flooding both their mouths with the metallic tang of blood. 

Teeth and tongues battle each other, nipping and pulling and pushing and twining together. They pant into each other’s mouths, saliva stringing between puffy, kiss bitten lips. Both their lungs burn, hungry for oxygen, but they’re too stubborn to submit to their needs—until they do just that.

The men break away from each other, breathing heavily, chests heaving. Hamilton rests his head on Jefferson’s shoulder, and Jefferson leans his head slightly on top of Hamilton’s. From a distance, it could look like a lover’s embrace, gentle and comforting; but with these two men, it could never be because not only are they two men—sodomy a crime that neither are eager to admit to—but they are also Hamilton and Jefferson. Political rivals, and they would never be anything but just that. 

Jefferson regains his breath and pushes Hamilton aside into the wall, walking away into the night. Hamilton stands there, watching the man go, candlelight flickering on his face as he finds himself at a loss for words to scream at the man’s back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> -J


End file.
